Dramata
by Goldleaf
Summary: Haldirs letzte Minuten. Und die danach.
1. Default Chapter

Dramata

Pairing: Haldir/Aragorn; Haldir/Nazgul

Warnungen: Nekrophilie und .... sag ich noch nicht

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, ich leihe sie nur aus und geb sie mehr oder weniger ganz wieder zurück... alles andere ist zur Erbauung und zur Unterhaltung gedacht, ich verdiene kein Geld damit und hab einfach nur Spaß. 

Geboren aus einer Challenge in einem Forum, man provozierte mich und heraus kam das......... 

Widmung: Herrn Frodo für den blöden Titel //LOOOOL//, Eomer für die Ideen und Haldir für den Wunsch. Bittschön! 

  
  
  
Dramata Vol. 1: Der Tod   
  
Um ihn wurde es schwarz und rot zugleich. 

  
Es hatte ihn getroffen, dabei war er sich so sicher gewesen, unsterblich und unverletzlich zu sein. 

  
Doch eine Axt hatte seine glänzende Rüstung durchbohrt, das kalte Eisen des Feindes hatte sich in seinen Rücken geschlagen, und die Wirbel krachten, als erneut ein Axthieb ihn traf.   
  
Er sank zu Boden, die Beine gehorchten ihm nicht mehr, das Rückenmark durchtrennt, gelähmt.   
  
Das war es also.   
  
Ungläubig starrten seine großen Augen in den flammenden Himmel.   
  
Helms Klamm, die Entscheidungsschlacht, und er starb. Er hatte nicht helfen können, er nicht und seine Elben nicht, und nun sank er hinfort, seine Seele begann sich bereits zu lösen und rotes Blut schoss in Strömen aus seinem Körper.   
  
So viel zur Unsterblichkeit, dachte Haldir von Lorien, als er spürte, wie das Leben aus ihm wich und viel verlangsamter nahm er wahr, dass sich ihm ein weiterer Uruk näherte.   
  
Doch da keuchte er ein letztes Mal auf und sank auf den Boden, genau in die Arme von Aragorn, der hinzugeeilt war und den Sterbenden auffing.   
  
Rot tanzte vor seinen Augen.   
  
Noch lebte er. 

  
  
Noch. 


	2. Vol 2: Schande

Dramata Vol. 2: Die Schande   
  
  
Haldirs Bewusstsein war gerade dabei sich zu verabschieden von Arda und seine Seele machte sich auf in Mandos Hallen, das Licht zu erblicken und ewig vereint zu sein mit all den Elben, die vor ihm gegangen waren, als Aragorn ihn fallen ließ und begann, an seiner Hose zu nesteln. Nur noch verschwommen nahm der Hauptmann der Galadhrim wahr, was geschah.   
  
Aragorn beugte sich über ihn, riss an seiner Beinkleidung, zerriss sie und zischte ihm ins Ohr: "Jetzt kannst du dich nicht mehr wehren, du kleine lorische Schlampe, du. Lange genug hast du mich versucht zu verführen und lange genug mir deine Blicke zugeworfen, jetzt bist du fällig, und du wirst mir keinen Widerstand mehr leisten!"   
  
Unfassbar für den Geist Haldirs war es, was nun passierte. Er war gefangen zwischen seinem Körper und irgendeiner Welt, die NICHT Mandos Hallen war, aber auch nicht mehr Arda, und er sah, wie von oben, wie Aragorn, der edle Sohn Arathorns, Isildurs Erbe, sich in seinen - in seinen? - das war nicht mehr seiner, oder? - Körper trieb, zustieß, keuchte und sich in ihm rieb. Vermutlich würde niemand zusehen, keiner konnte ihm helfen, und wer würde ihm schon helfen? Er war tot. Er war - tot????   
  
Bei allen Valar, hör auf damit, versuchte Haldir zu sagen, und er konnte Aragorns lustverzerrtes Gesicht sehen, und er versuchte ihn abzuhalten, denn wenn Aragorn nicht aufhören würde, dann - er konnte nicht gehen, konnte nicht in Mandos Hallen, denn irgendwas würde ihn festhalten, hier, doch - wo?   
  
Aragorn sollte es besser wissen, dachte Haldir wütend und versuchte den kräftigen Mann wegzustoßen, doch es ging nicht! Wie sollte es auch, er war tot...   
  
Und der Widerstand, den sein Körper noch geleistet hatte, brach in sich zusammen und Aragorn verströmte in Haldirs Leichnam seinen lebendigen Samen, stöhnte laut und packte das, was Haldir war, bei den langen Haaren, küsste den bleichen Mund und zog sich zurück, drückte dem Hauptmann die Augen zu und warf ihm ein letztes Mal eine Bemerkung zu: "Zu Lebzeiten wärst du vermutlich kein besserer - " - nun erfolgte ein Wort, das Haldir nicht verstand, vermutlich, weil er nicht mehr auf Arda weilte - dann verstand er wieder - "gewesen, viel Spaß noch in Mandos Hallen, geh dort Männer aufreißen, blonder Stricher!" Und zu allem Übel versetzte ihm - nein, nicht ihm, sondern dem Ding da - Aragorn noch einen Tritt, verstaute seine erleichterte Männlichkeit wieder, zog sein Schwert und setzte den Kampf gegen die bösen Kreaturen Saurons fort, als sei nie etwas gewesen.   
  
War denn etwas gewesen, fragte sich Haldir, der sich umsah.   
  
Doch wo war er....?   
  
Nicht mehr auf Arda.   
  
Aber auch nicht in Mandos Hallen, er hatte es ja geahnt.   
  
Vorsichtig drehte er sich um.   
  
  
  



	3. Vol 3: Im Reich der Schatten

Dramata Vol. 3: In der Welt der Schatten   
  
  
Er sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht oder in das, was mal sein Gesicht war.   
  
Verzerrte Schatten nun, schwarzweiß gemalt in Nichts, Fratze des Todlebendigen.   
  
Oh ja, Haldir wusste, wo er war. Zu viel hatte er davon gehört und er wusste ebenso genau, wie er hier gelandet war und nicht in Mandos Hallen. Noch immer versuchte er in Gedanken Aragorn zu verfluchen, doch was nutzte es ihm? Aus der Welt der Schatten gab es so schnell kein Entkommen, vielleicht gar keines, man hatte noch nie von einem gehört, der zurückgekehrt war. Aus Mandos Hallen war schon der ein oder andere entkommen, letztens vor einigen Jahrhunderten Glorfindel, der nie verraten hatte, wie er es geschafft hatte. Doch eines wusste man: Es hatte etwas mit Beharrlichkeit zu tun gehabt und was auch immer, Haldir erholte sich schnell von dem Schock, in dieses Gesicht zu starren bzw. besser in diese Parodie eines Gesichtes, und er beschloss, das Beste aus seiner Lage zu machen.   
  
'Wie überaus schön und reizvoll, Euch kennen zu lernen, ehrenwerter Hexenkönig von Angmar, ich glaube, wenn mich nicht alles falsch deucht, war Euer werter Vorname ähnlich lautend wie Aschbart?'   
  
Haldir wunderte sich, dass er überhaupt sprechen konnte, doch wirklich Töne konnte nicht von sich geben, mehr eine Flut von Gedanken, die aber in seinem Gegenüber Widerhall fanden, denn der gräusliche Mund verzog sich zum scheußlichen Lachen und zustimmend nickte der Hexerkönig und Haldir lächelte. Nun ja, er glaubte zu lächeln, denn wie er sich noch zu gut erinnerte, war seine Leiche irgendwo auf dem Wall in Helms Klamm abgeblieben und was genau er jetzt war, war ihm so klar noch nicht, doch er hatte das Bewusstsein zu lächeln. Und noch mehr! Verrückterweise fiel ihm ein, dass Aragorn zwar zu seiner Befriedigung gekommen war, nicht aber er, und sein Glied war schmerzhaft erregt, bzw. das, was an Bewusstsein von seinem männlichen Organ da war, denn - hatte er denn überhaupt noch einen... ?   
  
Haldir sah an sich herunter - bzw. er glaubte an sich herunterzusehen, denn ob er noch Augen hatte, die sehen konnten, das war auch nicht so ganz sicher, doch er sah tatsächlich, was er kaum glauben konnte - er war nackt! Und sein stolzes Elbenglied ragte zitternd und unerlöst in die kalte Schattenluft.   
  
Also zögerte er nicht und grinste den Schattenkönig frech an, denn - ein anderer war nicht da, dem er das hätte anheimstellen können, und so fragte er, mit der Stimme, die nicht wirklich existierte, aber doch Widerhall fand im Wesen des Hexerkönigs:   
  
'Seid Ihr der Kunst des Flötenblasens mächtig, edler Hexerkönig?' 


End file.
